Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150822092556/@comment-24559851-20150823035236
"No reason. So.. What now?" Kas says, I'll ask again later. I sigh and look at my arm then at the group. Kelsie and Hunter are crying in each others arms. It makes me wish I had siblings. Melanie, Harry, and Natalie, are listening, waiting for anything to do. I look back at Benny who's checking to make sure the Jeeps are okay. "We're all going to need some rest and time. We'll stop outside Tucapita at a hotel. Right now I think we should get moving." I say, and look at Kas who's looking at my injured arm, I fold it under my other and walk over to Benny asking about the cars. ____________________________________________________ Later on, around 8, after we've all gotten our grief time we jump in the Jeeps and start off, Jamaica bound. The wind blows through my hair and my hand hangs out the side. I'm drifting off to sleep when the new guy gets startled beside me. Now he wakes up ''I think. I sit up and he starts to collect his surroundings and calms down. When he looks back he see's the purple hooded mutant who woke up a while ago. I notice that they've silently and aimlessly forgiven eachother and resolved their issues. The one sitting next to me looks at passing signs in the dim light. He talks after a few minutes. "Where are we going? Why'd you gu-how'd you guys find me? Who are you?" He asks a little unecessary force in the last question. I answer his questions calmly looking at Kas on the other side of him and nod that he's okay. She loosens her grip on the side of the Jeep. After answering those questions he asks more. "What're your mutations? How old are you guys? Did you know eachother before this? How are you staying under the radar? Who's taken and who's not?" The last one is most obviously a joke and I'm glad that he's comfortable enough to joke now. Again I answer all his questions and then ask my own. "Whats your name? How old are ''you? What's your mutation? Why were you fighting the other one back there?" I take a deep breath and give a comforting smile. He blinks and answers easily, like he's been through this a million times. "Fluke, I'm 19 in 3 weeks, Anemokinesis, and he and I were trying to get together with another group so we staged the whole battle." He ticks off each of the questions he answers as he goes. I nod and watch as we enter a new hotel parking lot to stay the night, we all get out and Fluke starts talking to Kas. I don't hear what they're saying but maybe they could be good friends. I walk around to the car Kelsie was in with the other mutant we picked up. "Tell me everything later." I whisper as we pass by eachother. I head for the back to pull out my two sachels but a rush of wind blows a few peaces of hair into my face and Harry snatches them up grinnning. "Not with that arm of yours." He says, I furrow my eyebrows and he winks then dashes off again. I sigh and walk over to Kas.